Sister Love
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ashla has been accepted into the Jedi Order. Ahsoka is like her sister now. She always stays close to her. This will test how much Ashla means to Ahsoka. slight Rexsoka.
1. Happy Birthday Ahsoka

**This story is based off of the first part of my songfic Runaway Love. Hope you like.**

Hi. My name is Ashla and I am nine years old. A few months ago, I ran away from home. I was found in an alley by a girl named Ahsoka Tano. She was a Togruta like me. She took me to the temple where I belonged. I spend a lot of my free time with her. I feel close to her. She's like a sister to me. I remember the day she brought me to the temple.

_Flashback_

_We met with the Council and they were deciding on whether they would except me or not. I was nervous. Ahsoka and I were in her quarters. We were sitting on the bed. Ahsoka was treating my montrals. They were still bruised from the beating I got the day before. They still hurt._

_"I can't believe you went through this. Bruises like this at your age isn't healthy."_

_"When are bruises ever healthy?"_

_"Hey, cheer up. You're not going back to that life. You belong here in the temple."_

_"But what if they don't accept me?"_

_"Don't worry. They will."_

_"But they said I was too old."_

_"They took my master when he was ten. They may still accept you."_

_"And what if they don't? They'll send me back to my mommy. I don't want to go back to her."_

_"If they don't accept you, I'll make sure they don't send you back to your mommy. I can take you somewhere safer. Somewhere where you'll be loved and wanted." She finished with my montrals. I positioned myself where I was facing her._

_"You would do that for me?"_

_"Yes, I would. You're a sweet little girl that deserves better than the life that you had." I crawled in her lap and hugged her. She hugged me back, stroking my montrals._

_"You're the closet thing I've had to a real mommy." She chuckled._

_"Well, I'm only fifteen. Think of me as your older sister."_

_"Okay. I can live with that." We both laughed._

_End of Flashback_

Months have gone by. Ahsoka and I are still very close. She wants me to think of her as my sister, but she's more of a mommy to me. More of a mommy than my real mommy. Sometimes I think about her, wondering if she's okay or not. I worry about her. I'm in my room, just thinking about her while I make a traditional Togrutan necklace to give to her for her sixteenth birthday. Master Skywalker got permission from the Council to throw her a surprise party. It was my idea. It's tonight in the Garden Room. I finished her necklace and put in a box I colored myself. I really hope she likes it. I'm going to go find her and see what she's doing. I left my room and went looking. I found her walking down the halls with her friend Barris. I met up wth them.

"Hi Ahsoka. Hi Barris."

"Hey Ashla."

"Happy Birthday, Soka."

"Thank you, Ashla."

"So, do you plan on doing anything today?"

"Not really. This birthday is going to go like all my other ones did. Like a normal day in the temple."

"Well that's no fun."

"You're telling me. Have you seen my master anywhere? I can't find him."

"Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Well, if you do, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. We gotta go. Barris and I are suppose to meet with Master Kenobi. See you later?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She and Barris left. I can't wait for her surprise party tonight. She's going to have the best birthday ever. I went to the Garden Room to see how Master Skywalker was doing with the decorations. I went in and saw a big banner that said "Happy 16th Birthday, Snips." That's how I know he made it. Only he calls her Snips. Ahsoka told me why he did. It was because when she was first assigned to him, she had a bit of a snippy attitude. I find it a little funny. There was a table that had presents stacked on it. Another table was empty. That's probably where the cake's gonna go. There were a few clones working on the hanging stars. It's a tradition that on a Togruta girl's sixteenth birthday that they hang stars for good luck and best wishes. I may have grown up on Coruscaunt, but I know my culture. I saw all these decorations and clonse, but I didn't see Master Skywalker. I looked around and I couldn't find him anywhere. I went up to Rexy to ask.

"Rexy?"

"Hey, kid. Whatcha need?"

"Where's Master Skywalker? I don't see him anywhere."

"He went to get more stars. We're running low."

"Oh. Okay. Looks like things are coming along."

"Yeah. Ahsoka's gonna love it."

"She better or I'm just wasting my time." I saw Master Skywalker come in carrying a box of stars. "Hey there, Ashla."

"Hi, master."

"You came to help?"

"I could. Not really why I came."

"Well, the party's in an hour. You can help the clones with these stars."

"Wait. Where's the cake?"

"Obi-Wan's picking it up. Don't worry little one. Everything's taken care of."

"I hope so. I want this to be Ahsoka's best birthday ever."

"And it will be. Now, go help the clones."

"Okay."

**One Hour Later**

"Everything's ready, Barris. Bring Ahsoka to the Garden Room."

"Yes, Master." He ended the transmission.

"Okay, everyone. Barris is getting Ahsoka. Get into position." Everyone hid behind a table or a tree. I hid under the table with the presents. The cloth was long enough so she wouldn't see me. I heard talking.

"Barris, what is so important in the Garden Room."

"You'll see." I heard the door open. That was our que. Everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Ahsoka screamed at first, then started laughing. I ran up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Soka." She hugged me.

"Oh my Force. You guys did all of this for me?" Master Skywalker stepped up.

"It was Ashla's idea." I bounced up and down. She hugged me again.

"Thank you, Ashla."

"Anything for my sister." She smiled at me. "Let's party."

The party was great. We all played games, dance and had a good time. Ahsoka opened presents like a new lightsaber belt or a new shirt. She said her favorite was the necklace I made her. I knew she'd love it. It was time for cake. We all sang happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles. I asked her what she wished for and she said is already came true. Being surrounded by her friends and having a good time. The party went perfectly as planned. I'm glad Ahsoka's happy.

**Aww, isn't she sweet? She thinks of Ahsoka as her sister and treats her as such. I love this little girl. i hope you do too. R&R**


	2. Gone

**Here's another update for Sister Love. This is where Ahsoka's love for Ashla is tested.**

**Ashla's POV**

It's been a week since Ahsoka's birthday. She's worn my necklace I made her everday since. The only time she took it off was when she had to go on that mission with Master Skywalker to Naboo. I think they had to protect some senator. I was sad that she was leaving, but she always came back. Ahsoka can't die. She's too great. Plus, she's my sister. I knew she would come back. And she did.

**In the Outer Rim**

**Ventress's POV**

Count Dooku has summoned me. He has another mission for me.

"Ventress, I have a plan for getting Skywalker."

"What is it, Master?"

"His Padawan is of great importance to him. He would come straight to us if she was to be put in danger."

"You want me to kidnap his little pet?"

"No. Her skills have advanced. She will not be such an easy target. My master has informed me of a small importance of hers. A little Togruta girl she found on the streets of Coruscaunt a few months ago. She is very attached to her."

"You want me to kidnap this little brat?"

"Yes. Take her, it lures Skywalker's Padawan, and then it lures him. Do not fail me, Ventress."

"As you wish, my master."

**Ashla's POV**

Ahsoka and I are hanging out in her room. She said she wanted to spend some time with me. We're going through some of Ahsoka's old things that she had when she was my age.

"You have a lot of stuff, Soka."

"I know. I was cleaning out my closet and found this box of stuff. Maybe you'll want someo os these things."

"Sure. What about this?" I took out an old ragdoll.

"I had that the first day I came to the temple. My mom made it for me. She said it'll comfort me. And it did. As time passed, I didn't need it any more. I have great friends, an awesome master, and a new sister."

"I wish my mommy was that nice. She didn't even care about me."

"Ashla, don't worry about that. You won't have to go back."

"I just to know that she's okay. I still love her. She's my mommy."

"Okay. Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll ask the Council for permission to take you to see your mommy. How's that?"

"I guess. I just want to check on her."

"Alright." She looked at the ragdoll in her hand and gave it to me. "Here, you can have this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's something from me to you."

"Thanks, Soka." She smiled at me. We went through more of her stuff for the rest of the day. Ahsoka had A LOT of stuff in her closet. I wonder how she can fit all of that in there. So far, I got a necklace Ahsoka made when she was five, an old lightsaber cystal that was purple, an odd looking shell, and the ragdoll her mommy made her.

"It's late, Ashla. Time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not even tired."

"Bedtime. You have to get up early if you want to be on time to Master Yoda's class this time."

"So I was late a few times."

"You call late for a month a few times?"

"Come on. Five more minutes."

"Sorry. Have to look out for you."

"Okay. Will you come tuck me in?"

"Don't I always?" We walked down to my room in the youngling's wing. Ahsoka tucked me in like she always did.

"Can you sing to me? So I can fall asleep?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." She thought for a minute and started to sing.

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

Her voice was so soft and sweet. She repeated these lines a few times until I fell asleep.

A few hours later, I heard a thump. I woke up and looked around. I didn't see anything.

"Hello?" There was a sqeak. I got scared. I held Ahsoka's old ragdoll close. "Who's there?"

A figure dropped from the ceiling. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, there was no sound. I knew who this was. It was that bald lady Ahsoka hated so much. I wanted to be brave, but she scared me too much.

"Hello, Jedi brat." I sat there, frozen. I could move or say anything. She took out her lightsaber. "You're coming with me."

"No." I managed to say that, but I still couldn't scream. After that, everything went black.

**The next morning**

**Ahsoka's POV**

More training with my master. He always claims that I cheated every time I beat him at sparring. He's such a sore loser. I was saved by his ranting by Master Yoda coming in.

"Skywalker, your Padawan, I must speak with."

"Of course, Master." I went with Master Yoda on a walk through the halls of the temple.

"Padawan Ahsoka, close to Padawan Ashla, you are, yes?"

"Yes, Master. Ashla and I are very close."

"Perhaps, tell me where she is, you can."

"Ashla didn't show up for class this morning."

"She did not."

"It's not like her not to show up. Be late, yes, but never a no show. Have you checked her room?"

"Checked it, I have not. Thought she was with you, I did. Together, you two always are. Check her room, we must." We walked down to Ashla's room. We opened the door and she wasn't there. Her bed was a mess. The ragdoll I gave her last night was on the floor. I picked it up and got a vision. I saw Ashla in bed. She was safe at the time. A dark figure drop from her ceiling and lit a red lightsaber. The vision was gone. I gasped when I realized who the figure was. Ventress. I opened my eyes and turned to Master Yoda.

"Master, Ashla's been kidnapped by Ventress."

"For a Sith to break into the temple, almost impossible it is. Find her, we must."

**Ventress took Ashla! Will Ahsoka find her? Find out next time. R&R please.**


	3. Let Me Go

**Ashla was kidnapped by Ventress. Where was she taken? Find out now.**

**Ashla's POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room. I didn't know where I was. I then remembered what happened before I blacked out. A bald lady was in my room. She kidnapped me. I was in a tiny metal cell alone. The ragdoll Ahsoka gave me wasn't with me. I had nothing to comfort me. I was scared. I heard the door open. I looked up and saw that bald lady and an old man. I backed up against the wall.

"This is the girl you wanted, Master."

"Good. She will lead Skywalker's Padawan to me."

"What do you want with Ahsoka?"

"Her master, little one. You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever your plan is, it won't work. You won't be able to stop Ahsoka."

"Oh, I don't plan on stopping her. I plan on distracting her long enough for her master to come looking for her. After you all are here, you will all die." His laughing is what really scared me. He was going to kill us. If Ahsoka come looking for me, then his plan will work. They left out of the room, leaving me alone again.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I can't believe that bald witch took Ashla. What does she want with her? Why would she take an innocent little girl? When I find Ventress, I'll...

"Snips?" I looked up and saw my master standing in the doorway of my room. I stood up.

"What did the Council say?"

"We looked through the secruity holograms. We traced the ship Ventress had to Nexus."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Ahsoka ... you're not coming with us."

"What? Master..."

"Ahsoka, it's not safe for you to go on this mission with us. It's too dangerous."

"Master, I've been to worse planets than Nexus. Let me come with you. Please."

"Ahsoka, no. It's too..."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. Ashla is like my sister. You'll need me to find her."

"No. I don't want you going on this mission. That's final." He left without another word. I plopped down on my bed. He always does this. He treats me like I'm a child. I picked up the ragdoll I gave Ashla just last night. She's like my sister. No. She is my sister and have to go find her. My master still won't let me go. Maybe I could talk to someone else who can put me on the mission. Master Plo. He could help me. I jumped off my bed and went to his quarters. I knocked on his door. After a few seconds, he opened it.

"Hello, Little Soka."

"Hi, Master Plo. May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course. Come in." I walked in his room. "What is it that is comtemplating you?"

"It's about the mission. To find Ashla."

"Yes. The missing youngling."

"Yes. My master won't let me come with him. He says it's too dangerous for me."

"Nexus is a dangerous planet, Little Soka."

"I know, Master, but I don't care about that. They need to find Ashla and they'll need me to find her."

"What makes you so sure that they will need you?" I looked at the ragdoll that was still in my hands.

"Because, she's my sister. I have a stronger bond with her. I'll be able to find her quicker than my master could." He was quiet for a moment. I thought he wasn't going to go with it.

"I will speak with Skywalker. I will try to convince him to let you on this mission."

"You will?"

"Yes. Ashla is as important to you as you are to me." I hugged him.

"Thank you, Master."

"You are welcome, Little Soka. Now, go on." I left his room. I knew he would help me. He and I have the same kind of bond Ashla and I have. Hopefully, Master Plo can convince him to let me go. You can barely convince my master to do anything. I learned that the hard way. I went back to my quarters to think. If Master Plo can get my master to let me go, then everything's set. If he can't, I'll have to figure out a way to go with him. I'm going to save my sister one way or another. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." It was Master Kenobi. "Hello, Master Kenobi. What brings you by?"

"Unfortunately, Anakin. Do you know where he is? I need to speak with him."

"I don't know. I last saw him about half an hour ago. He left from here. I don't know where he went aftr that."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him. We need to discuss the rescue mission tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll tell him."

"Good." He turned to leave, but stopped. "And Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I'm sorry about Ashla. We will bring her back. I promise."

"Thank you, Master." He nodded and left. Little did he know, I was going either way.

A few hours later, my master came to my room.

"Ahsoka." His voice sounded like a warning. I sat up.

"What did I do this time?"

"Did you ask Master Plo to talk to me about letting you go on this mission?"

"I did. I really need to go on this mission, Master. Why won't you let me?"

"Because you're my Padawan and my job is to teach you and protect you."

"Why can't you teach me on this mission while also protecting me?"

"Don't get smart with me, Ahsoka. You're not going on this mission."

"Master, it's just a rescue mission."

"On a dangerous planet with Ventress and possibly Dooku. I'm not taking that risk with your life."

"Then let me take the risk. It's my life. And I'm not risking Ashla's."

"Ahsoka..." I stood up.

"Master, please. Let me on this mission. I don't want to lose Ashla." I was almost crying.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes. She's my sister. Please." He sighed.

"Alright, but stay close to me at all times." I hugged him.

"Thank you, Master." We broke apart.

"Alright, now get some rest. We leave at 0500 hours."

"Okay." He left. Finally. I knew I would get to him eventually. I should start crying more when I want something from him. It seems to work. Tomorrow morning, we find my sister.

**Yes. Ahsoka got through to him. She's going to save Ashla. Will they be able to find her? Do they have the right planet? Is Ahsoka really going to start crying more? Find out next time. R&R**


	4. Connection

**Hello. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just finished my story My Love for a Jedi. Here's your update for Sister Love.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

_"Soka! Help me!"_

_"Ashla! Ashla, where are you?"_

_"Soka! Why won't you help me?"_

_"I don't know where you are! Where are you?" _

_"She is dead. You have failed her."_

_"No. No! NO!"_

"No!" I shot out of bed from that horrible dream. Ashla. I failed her. She's going to die because of me. Anakin ran in.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? I heard you screaming."

"I failed her."

"What?"

"I failed her. Ashla's going to die because of me. It's all my fault."

"Ahsoka, it's not your fault she was kidnapped. We don't know why, but we do know it's not because of you."

"Then why else would she be taken?"

"Like I said, we don't know. Don't blame yourself."

"I don't know if I should go on the mission anymore."

"Hey, you fought too hard to get on this mission just to say you're not going because you had a bad dream. They're just dreams."

"They could be visions. Didn't you say you had bad dreams about your mother before she died? It could be the same thing."

"Let's hope not. I know how much Ashla means to you. Ever since you found her on the streets, you've gone out of your way to make sure she was safe, happy, or on time to Master Yoda's class." I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm all she has of a family."

"Which is why you're going on the mission to find her. Don't back down because of this dream. We'll go to Nexus and we'll bring her back; alive. I promise."

"Thanks, Master."

"No problem, Snips. Now, get some sleep. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Alright."

**The Next Morning**

We're preparing to leave for Nexus. I still thought about my dream last night. I really hope it was just a dream. I don't Ashla to die. She's too young to die and she's my sister. A beeping interrupted my thoughts. It was R2.

"Hey, Artooie."

"You okay, Soka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the mission. I really hope we find her."

"Don't worry. We will. She's be back at the temple safe and sound in no time."

"Thanks for the support, R2."

"Always here for you." Anakin and Master Plo came up.

"Ready to go, Snips?"

"All set, Master."

"Be careful, Lil Soka. I don't want to lose you either."

"I will, Master Plo."

"Let's go." We boarded the star cruiser and went to the bridge. Master Kenobi was already there.

"Sir, we're ready to take off."

"Proceed." The ship lifted from the platform and slowly exited the atmosphere. "Captain, set a course for Nexus."

"Yes sir." We put in the coordinates and we made the jump to hyperspace. Anakin and I left the bridge.

"So, Snips, what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"I think I'll just stay in my quaters. Maybe meditate for a while."

"You? Meditating? That's a first."

"Shut up. I really need to clear my head."

"Alright. I'll go see what the clones are up too."

"Okay." He left and I headed for my quarters. I made it to m door when I heard my name.

"Ahsoka." I saw Rex coming down the hall.

"Hey, Rex." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pushed him away slightly. "Rex, not out here. Someone might see."

"So?" She started kissing my neck.

"Rex, seriously. I don't want to get caught."

"Then let's go in your quarters." Before I could respond, he opened my door and pulled me in. He pressed his lips against mine. I love Rex and I could tell he wanted me to relax. It was like he read my mind. "You need to calm down. The kid will be fine."

"Rex, I don't know if I should be on this mission anymore. I wasn't assigned on it in the first place." He grabbed my face and looked in my eyes.

"It's okay. We'll find her. General Skywalker told me about your dream and I think you're over reacting a little."

"He told you?"

"He was worried about you. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay." I took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Good." He kissed me again and hugged me. "I don't want you beating yourself up about this. It's not your fault she's gone. Don't blame yourself for that. Nothing is your fault. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. I have to go. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm probably going to just going to get some rest or meditate for a while."

"You? Meditating?"

"Oh, come on. I don't hate meditating that much."

"You can't sit still to save your life." I rolled my eyes.

"Go away." He laughed. He kissed my forehead and left. I sat in the middle of my quarters and closed my eyes. Maybe I could connect with Ashla somehow.

**Ashla's POV**

I sat in this cell for hours. I don't know what time it is or what time of day. I haven't seen Dooku or that bald lady since yesterday. I wasn't scared anymore. Just bored. If I was back at the temple, Ahsoka and I would be pulling a prank on Master Fisto right now. I really hope Ahsoka finds me. I don't want to be here.

_"Ashla." _I almost jumped. I heard my name, but saw no one.

"Who's there?"

_"Ashla." _I was starting to get scared again. _"Ashla, it's me. It's Ahsoka."_

"Ahsoka, where are you?"

_"I'm on my way to Nexus. We're coming to get you."_

"No. Don't come."

_"Why not?"_

"It's a trap. Dooku is trying to lure Master Skywalker here by luring you here. He's goin to kill all of us."

_"Ashla, I'm not leaving you there. We're coming to get you."_

"What about Dooku?"

_"You let us worry about Dooku. We'll be there in about an hour. Just stay quiet and don't do anything to tick them off."_

"Okay."

_"Good girl. I'm going to tell my master about the trap."_

**Luxsoka504: Ahsoka was able to communicate with Ashla. Again, I'm sorry it took so long for an update. Please don't throw anything at me. Just leave a review. There's no need for violence.**

**Jaden: There's always a reason for violence. *throws a shoe***

**Luxsoka504: *dodges shoe* Why are you mad?**

**Jaden: Because you had a cute girl get kidnapped.**

**Luxsoka504: Did you say she was cute?**

**Jaden: *blushed pink* No.**

**Luxsoka504: Aww, that so cute. You have a crush on Ashla.**

**Jaden: No, I don't.**

**Luxsoka504: Yes you do. I am totally putting you two together in a story.**

**Jaden: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**

**Ashla: Crush on who?**

**Luxsoka504: Jaden has a crush on you.**

**Jaden: Do not!**

**Ashla: Aww, that's sweet. *kisses his cheek***

**Jaden: *blushes harder***

**Ahsoka: Jaden!**

**Jaden: Gotta go! Bye! *leaves in a flash***

**Ashla: He's so cute.**

**Luxsoka504: That's how I had him. Review what you think of these two together.**


	5. Old Memories

__

**I'm baaaack! The people have spoken! I will be writing a story and Jaden and Ashla very soon. Now, here's more Sister Love.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

After closing the connection with Ashla, I went to the briefing room and found Master Kenobi and Anakin.

"Master, we have a problem."

"What is it, Snips?"

"It's a trap."

"What do you mean?"

"I just made a connection with Ashla. She's saying Dooku's trying to pull us into a trap."

"What does Ashla have to do with this?"

"Somehow, Dooku knew that if something happened to Ashla, I would come find her and if something happened to me, you would come find me. Basically, they're trying to get to you."

"That does complicate things."

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to com eon this mission. We walked right into his trap."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to find Ashla. You are staying on the ship."

"What? That's not fair."

"Ahsoka, if you go down there we'll just be springing the trap and Ashla's life could be more endangered."

"Her life would be more endangered if I didn't go. If I don't go with you, Dooku will know something's wrong and might kill her. If we're going to save her, we have to spring the trap."

"She does make a good point, Anakin. Dooku will think something's amiss. It will be more difficult if things don't go as he was planning."

"I don't want her to die, Master. Let me go with you." He sighed.

"Fine, but we're going to need a different plan now that we know what we're up against."

**Twenty minutes Later**

My master came up with a plan that will save Ashla and possibly finally catch Dooku and Ventress. I just hope it works.

"Ahsoka, you need to calm down. General Skywalker's plan will work."

"But what if it doesn't?" He pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Don't think like that. It will work. We'll find Ashla and bring her back safe and sound."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose her the way I lost Sophie."

"Hey, this is nothing like what happened to Sophie."

"Yes, it does. I didn't watch her. I didn't take care of her the way I should have. If I would've been more responsible, she would still be alive."

"Ahsoka, listen to me. Sophie's death was not your fault and neither is Ashla's kidnapping. You have to stop blaming yourself for these things because nothing happened because of what you did or didn't do. Do you hear me?" I nodded.

"Yes." He kissed me and held me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

* * *

_"Mommy!"_

_"Sophie! How did you get here?"_

_"I followed you! I didn't want you and Daddy to leave!"_

_"It's dangerous for you to be here!"_

_"Hold on to me! Don't let go!" Sophie grabbed my leg and held it tight. The gunship took off. There were loud booms and explosions all around. An explosion close to the ship went off, causing the ship to shake. I felt the grip on my leg release. I looked over and saw her falling._

_"Mommy!" _

_"Sophie!"_

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I haven't dreamt about Sophie's death since a few months after it happened. Come to think of it, it was around the time I found Ashla and brought her to the temple. It was like she filled the hole in my heart the only a child could fill. Ashla was my Sophie. I remember everything about that day. I even remember that Nexus was the planet she died on. Being here would bring back painful memories of my lost daugther. I won't lose my sister on this planet either. I then realized what time it was. We would be there in ten minutes. I gently shook Rex.

"Rex. Rex, baby, wake up." He opened his eyes.

"What?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes. We have to get ready."

"Five more minutes."

"No, now. Come on." He sighed, sat up and stretched. I loved watching him do this. I love his tone body. Really gave me something to look at. I got out of the bed and started to put my clothes on. Rex did the same.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Even though this is where our daugther died, I won't let it get in the way of our mission. I don't plan on losing her to this planet either."

"Alright." He finished putting his armor on and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in a little while."

He left to get ready. After I finished putting my clothes on, I sat in the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I tried to connect back to Ashla.

"Ashla?"

_"Yeah?"_

"We'll be there in a little while. You ready?"

_"Yeah. I'm ready."_

"Remember the plan?"

_"I got it."_

"Great. I have to go. See you in a while."

**Luxsoka504: Alright. Next chapter, Anakin's plan is put into effect.**

**Jaden: Whatever. Just save her.**

**Luxsoka504: Aww, you worried about you're girlfriend?**

**Jaden: She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends.**

**Luxsoka504: Sure ya'll are.**

**Jaden: WE ARE!**

**Ashla: Why are you yelling?**

**Jaden: Uuuhhh...**

**Luxsoka504: Jaden was just saying that he's in love with you and wants to be your boyfriend.**

**Jaden: WHAT?**

**Ashla: Jaden, you're sweet, but I already have a boyfriend. Sorry.**

**Jaden: Oh, well, it's fine. I mean, we're still friends right?**

**Ashla: Of course. Gotta go. Bye. *skips away***

**Luxsoka504: Aww, did Jaden get his heart broke?**

**Jaden: Shut up. I don't like her like that.**

**Luxsoka504: Right. If you think Jaden's lying, leave a review**


	6. Reunited

**Ahsoka's POV**

We've arrived on Nexus, the place where I lost my daugther. I may have lost her, but I will not lose Ashla. I went up to the bridge with Master Kenobi and Skyguy. Rex was getting the other troops ready in the barracks. Anakin turned to me.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Snips?"

"Yes, Master. I'm ready."

"Alright." He turned to the pilot. "Make ready to land."

"Yes sir." We landed in a clearing. I could sense Ashla, but she was distant. The important thing was that she was actually here. Master Kenobi, Skyguy and I walked down the ramp onto the planet. It was just how I remembered it: dark with a gray fog flowing with negativity. Anakin came up to me.

"Do you sense her?" I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force completely. I sensed her presence more. She was a while away.

"Yes. She's here."

"Which way?"

"This way." He, Master Kenobi and a Rex's squad followed me. We walked for almost half an hour when we came to a clearing. I felt Ashla was there. I kneeled down and felt the ground. I felt Ashla's presence. "The base is underground and she's there."

"Is there an entrance?" I felt around more.

"This is the entrance. There are two battle droids guarding it."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"It's not that easy. The entrance is also trigger sensitive. Any sudden breach and all the alarms go off. It'll blow our cover."

"That's exactly what we want to do. Let Dooku think his plan is working. Rex, set up the thermal detatnators."

"Yes sir." Rex set up the detatnators while we took cover behind the trees. When he was done, he ran behind the tree I was behind and set them off. The alarms blared and we jumped in. We fought off the droids that attacked us easily. In a matter of minutes, all were dead.

"This was too easy. Even Dooku wouldn't be this careless. I sense Ashla's nearby."

"Whatever he has planned, it involves getting you. We'll split up. Anakin and I will go this way. Ahsoka, you and Rex take some men and head this way. We'll meet up again when we're caught."

"Yes, Master." He and Anakin went one way with most of the troops. Rex and I left with only three other troops. Rex walked close to me.

"Soka? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Rex. Right now, we need to worry about finding Ashla."

"We did lose Sophie here. I want to make sure you're..."

"I'm fine, Rex. Just drop it." I kept walking. I didn't want to have this conversation. Not on the mission. I have to focus on finding Ashla. I reached out with the Force. "Ashla."

_"Soka? Is that you?"_

"Yeah. We're in the base. Where are you?"

_"I don't know. I'm in a cell. I don't know where."_

"Don't worry. We'll find you."

_"I can feel you. You're close."_

"Where do you feel us?"

_"Very close. Maybe a few feet away. I'm not sure."_

"Are there any security droids where you are?"

_"No."_

"Okay. Hang tight. We're on our way." I closed the connection with Ashla and kept moving. I felt her presence in a nearby room. I used my lightsaber to open the door. There stood Ventress, holding Ashla's arm. "Ashla!"

"Soka!"

"Let her go, Ventress."

"Now why would I do that? She's an adorable little girl. So sweet and innocent."

"Let her go!"

"You'll have to fight me for her." She threw Ashla aside, knocking her unconscious, and took out her lightsabers. Rex and the others pointed their blasters at her.

"No. I'll deal with her myself."

"So bold, young one. You're not much of an opponent."

"You underestimate me. I am more skillful than last time we fought."

"Prove it." She ran and jumped at me. I blocked her strike. I took out my other lightsaber and struck at her. She cartwheeled out of the way. "Well, well. You certainly have gotten better, but not good enough."

She attacked me again and almost sliced my arm. She attacked me again, but I caught her off guard by kicking her in the stomach. She fell to the floor and let go of one of her lightsabers. She back flipped and landed on her feet. "Jedi brat!"

She ran and attacked me one last time. I jumped up and struck at her. I didn't realize what I did until I landed on my feet. I saw Ventress' body on the ground, her head separated from it. I killed her. I was relieved, but at the same time I felt guilty. I've never taken a life before. It was a feeling I didn't like. My thought were drawn back to Ashla. I went over to her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Ashla? Ashla, wake up." I gently stroked her montrals that were slightly bruised. She stirred a bit, then woke up. I was relieved that she was alive.

"Soka? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. We broke apart and I helped her to her feet.

"Soka. Dooku set a trap for you."

"I know, but we have a plan."

"Do you now?" I turned to see Count Dooku come from behind the clones. "And what exactly would that be?"

"All you need to know is that we're getting out of here and you'll never get my master."

"You under estimate me, child. Do you really think I didn't expect you to have a plan to get out of here? I have everything thought through. It was neccessary for you to kill Ventress and find your 'sister' here. That was only part of my master's plan." I took out my lightsabers again.

"You won't get away with this, Dooku."

"You are in no postition to duel me, child."

"How about me, then?" I saw my master come in with his clones, his lightsaber ignited.

"Ah, Skywalker. My master's plan is falling into place."

"It will not succeed."

"Won't it?" He used the Force to bring down a glass chamber on me and Ashla. I pushed Ashla out the way before it landed on her.

"Soka!" Dooku chuckled.

"Surrender, Skywalker, or watch your Padawan die." I saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Master, don't listen to him! Finish the mission! Don't worry about me!"

"I can't let you die, Ahsoka." Ashla came up to the chamber. She had tears in her eyes.

"Soka. I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay, Ashla. I'll be fine. Don't cry for me. Stay strong. It's going to be okay."

"What will it be, Skywalker?" Ashla turned to him.

"Don't let him kill Soka. Please."

"Ashla, there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied." He turned to Dooku. "We'll never surrender."

"So be it, Jedi."

**Ashla's POV**

He pushed a button on a device and Ahsoka's chamber started to fog up. She started coughing hard.

"Soka!"

"In a matter of minutes, her lungs will fail and her heart will stop beating. She will die." I went back to the chamber.

"Soka! Soka!"

"Ashla..."

"Soka! Don't leave me! Please!"

"Stay strong... Ashla. It's..." She passed out.

"No!" Suddenly, a something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Dooku. Smoke started to come from it and Dooku coughed. I didn't know what was going on. He fell to the floor. I saw a black blur go into the smoke. The smoke cleared and a knife was in Dooku's back. I saw a little person wearing all black and Master Skywalker pointed his lightsaber at him.

"Stay away from her." He stopped where he was, but I could sense he was not bad.

"Master Skywalker, he's not dangerous. He killed Dooku." I looked back over and he was by Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I started to come to. I opened my eyes and I saw someone hovering over me wearing black. I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. I looked around and saw everyone. Ashla ran to me.

"Soka! You're alive!" I hugged her.

"I'm fine, Ashla." I turned to the small figure. "Who are you?"

"Someone who's been looking for you." She removed her mask and I gasped at who it was.

**Who was it? If you think you know, leave the review of your guesses. Also, new poll up. Vote for Best Clone.**


	7. Found and Lost Again

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's been looking for you." She removed her mask and I gasped at who it was. I saw the face of Sophie, my supposedly dead daugther. I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"Sophie?"

"Hi, Mommy." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm alive, Mommy." We broke from the hug and I looked at her.

"How did you survive that fall?"

"I don't remember. After I fell out the ship, I remember waking up in a cave. There were these two other Togrutas there. I told them what happened and they said they would help me get back home. They took me in and trained me to take care of myself. They told me about this base and said that some Jedi may come. They figured I was ready and sent me here. I didn't know if I would find anyone and I did." She hugged me again. "I found you, Mommy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sophie. All this time, I thought you were dead."

"I'm not. I'm back where I belong. With you." Rex stepped forward.

"Sophie." She looked to him and her little face lit up.

"Daddy!" She ran from me to his arms. I could see that Anakin was shocked. I never did tell him that Rex was Sophie's father. I never told him anything about how I got pregnant. I figured he didn't need to know anytime soon. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too." I was able to stand up, but was knocked back down by the base shaking. Anakin came over to me and helped me up.

"Alright. We need to get out of here before this base falls on us." I grabbed Ashla and followed everyone out. The base was collasping all around us. Rex carried Sophie while I pulled Ashla along. Debris and rocks fell all around. Before I could pick Ashla up and carry her, some hit her and she fell through the ground.

"Ashla!" I tried to go after her, but Anakin grabbed me before more debris fell on me.

"Ahsoka, don't!" Ashla was gone. I lost her again. The next thing I knew, Sophie just down the hole.

"Sophie! No!"

**Sophie's POV**

I don't know what the connection was with my mommy and Ashla, but she was important to her. I wasn't going to let her die. I jumped from Daddy's arms and down the hole. I could hear my mommy yelling after me.

"Sophie! No!" I kept falling and falling. It was so dark, I couldn't see the bottom. After a while, I saw water. I learned that this planet's core is surrounded by water. I hit the water. I went back up for air. I couldn't see Ashla anywhere. I figured she was underwater. I took a breath and went under. I saw pieces of the base that hit Ashla, then I saw her. She was sinking fast because her shirt was attached to a big piece of metal. I went up, took in a big breath and swam after her. I reached her and tried to free her shirt. I took out my other knife and cut it free. I pushed her up and swam with her. I was running out of air. I couldn't breath. I swam up until my arms got tired. I wasn't going to make it. I knew it.

**Ashla's POV**

I woke up in water. I didn't know what happened. I climbed on a piece of debris. I saw the hole I fell from. I climbed up and stood on the metal. I was able to reach it. I started to climb, but something told me to go back. I didn't know why, but I did. I went underwater and I saw Sophie sinking. I swam to her and grabbed her arm. I swam as fast as I could up to the top. I pushed her up onto a piece of debris. I grabbed onto it, but I couldn't pull myself up. My arms were weak. I almost let go when I felt Sophie pull me up. I coughed all the water out of my throat and sat on the debris.

"Are you okay, Ashla?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

"Thanks for saving me. We both almost died. How do we get out of here?"

"The hole we fell through is up here." I pointed to it above us.

"Help me up." I picked her up and grabbed onto the dirt. She stayed there for a minute.

"What is it?"

"It's blocked. We can't get out this way. We have to find another way." I helped her back down.

"There is no other way out. We're stuck."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ashla and Sophie are both gone. I am a horrible person. First, I lose my daughter, then my little sister, I get them back and lose them again. We made it out the base before it completely collasped on us. I couldn't feel either one of them. They were gone. Rex came up to me.

"There was nothing we could do, Ahsoka. We lost her this time. I don't want to believe it, but it's true." I broke down crying into his chest. He held me close.

"I could've saved them."

"Ahsoka, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. It's not your fault."

"I just wish they were still here."

**Ashla's POV**

"Mommy's sad. I can feel it."

"Me too. She thinks we're dead. We have to get out of here. You've lived here for a while. Don't you know a way out?"

"I'm three years old and I've never been under the earth. I don't know anything about underground barely."

"Wait here." I took a deep breath and went underwater to look around. I found an opening a few feet away. I came back up and sat back on the metal.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yeah. There's an opening over there underwater."

"How do you know it's not a dead end?"

"I don't, but we have to try." She sighed.

"Alright." Be both got in the water and swam to the opening. We took our breaths and went through. I pulled Sophie in front of me so I could keep an eye on her. We swam for only a few seconds before we reached a split. Sophie used the Force to see which way to go. She pointed to the right tunnel and headed that way. I trusted her because she was Ahsoka's daugther and was more experienced with the Force than I was even though she was younger. I started to get dizzy from lack of air. I almost stopped when Sophie pulled me along. Through the Force, she told me they were almost there. I held on for a little while longer. I saw Sophie swim up and her body stayed where it was. I swam up and could breathe again. "We made it to land."

"Good job, Sophie. You saved us both."

"I get that from my mommy."

"I know. Soka's great."

"What is it between you and Mommy?"

"She found me in the streets a while back. She took me to the temple where I belonged. We've been sisters ever since."

"Did she ever tell you about me?"

"Yeah. I saw a picture of you and her. I asked who it was and she told me what happened. She got upset just talking about it. Back then, she thought you were dead."

"Right now, she thinks we're both dead."

"We have to find them before they leave." He helped her out of the water, then pulled myself up. "Come on. I sense them this way."

I took her hand and led her the way I thought they were. I could feel Ahsoka's sadness, but it was lessening. That either meant she was accepting the fact that we're "dead" or they're leaving. I heard a ship start to take off. Sophie and I ran to where the noise was. We came out of the bushes and saw the ship leave.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Sophie and I both started yelling and waving our arms to get the ship's attention, but it was too late. The ship was gone and we were left alone. "What do we do now? We're stuck here."

"Maybe not." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"On my way here, I saw a hangar that was separate from the base. There was a ship there. We can use it to get home."

"But we don't know how to fly a ship."

"We can get a droid to do it. It's our only chance of getting back."

"Alright. I'll trust you on this one." We headed back towards the base.


	8. Back to Coruscant

**Ahsoka's POV**

After we took off, I went straight to my quarters. I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be bothered. I lost my little sister and my daugther again. I only hurt the ones I love. The only one I haven't lost was Rex. I seriously thought about leaving him to prevent the same thing happening to him. There was a knock at my door.

"Go away." The door opened and my master came in.

"Ahsoka..."

"Master, I don't want to be bothered." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but you can't let this put you down like this."

"It's my fault they're gone, Master. It's my fault."

"Ahsoka, there was nothing you could've done." I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Yes, there was! I could've kept my feelings for Rex and not have had Sophie! I could've gave Sophie up to my family! I could've left Ashla on the streets! I could've taken her back to her mother. There was a lot I could do to prevent this from happening! It's my fault they're gone!" I buried my face in my pillow and cried my eyes out. Anakin stroked my back.

"Ahsoka, don't blame yourself for this. Having Sophie and taking Ashla to the temple wasn't mistakes. I've never seen you so happy with them. I saw how much you enjoyed taking care of Sophie as a baby and how you were when you were with Ashla. You bonded with both of them and enjoyed them being around. Don't blame yourself for any of this. Not only did you make yourself happy, but you made them happy. You gave Sophie life. You took Ashla to a better life than the one she had. You saved her from the dangers of Coruscant and her own mother. Don't regret those things." I thought about what he said, but I was still confused.

"I need to be alone, Master. I need to think about things."

"I understand. Just think about what I said." He got up and left. I was thinking about what he said and he was right. I did give Sophie life. She's my daugther. I refused to get an abortion or give her up. She was mine. And with Ashla, if I didn't take her to the temple, she probably died or went back to her mother. If she went back, she would've been abused to no end. I still feel responsible for their deaths. Right now, they're buried under debris on Nexus.

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost. I'm three. It's going to take a little more... got it." I closed the head of the droid I just finished reprogramming. Daddy was able to teach me how before I got here to Nexus.

"What are you demands?"

"Set the coordinates to Coruscant."

"Yes ma'am." Ashla and I went in the back to look for some towels or something to dry ourselves off. I was so cold, I could barely feel my montrals. Ashla put something on my head.

"This should keep your montrals warm. Don't want you to get sick."

"Thank you." She wrapped a towel around me. "Ashla, why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean why? You're three years old. I'm not going to be mean to you. Plus, you're Soka's daugther and Soka's like a sister to me. That kinda makes you my niece."

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"I have a nine year old aunt?"

"I guess you can think of me as your aunt if you want."

"Well, a young aunt is better than no aunt. What do I call you?"

"You can just call me Ashla."

"Okay."

"Why don't you get some rest. It' going to be a while until we get to Coruscant."

"But I'm not..." I yawned. "tired."

"Yes you are." She picked me up and laid me on a pile of blankets and covered me with one. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

I wanted to argue with her, but I was tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Ashla's POV**

I watched Sophie slowly fall asleep. She looked so much like Soka. She looked like Soka, but she acted more like Rexy. I went up to the front with the droid. I tried to reach out to Soka, but she was too far to make a connection. I would probably have to wait until we actually got to Coruscant. I hope Ahsoka is doing okay. I saw how she was about Sophie. Just think how she'll be with Sophie and me. I just hope she's not too upset.

**Ahsoka's POV**

We made it back to the temple in a few hours. I went straight to my room while my master and Master Kenobi met with the Council. My head was swimming with visions of Sophie and Ashla's death and thoughts of leaving Rex, some even suicidal. I tried not to think about those, but my mind always drifted back to it. I got up and looked out the window of my room. I looked out at the nighttime scene of Coruscant. I remember nights when Sophie would sit on the window and point out all the colors she could say. I remember the nights when Ashla and I would go to the roof of the temple and we would look up at the sky. She would make out pictures in the stars that weren't even there. They both had active imaginations, but now they're both gone. I needed some air. I left my room and went to the roof.

**Ashla's POV**

We finally made it to Coruscant and Sophie was still asleep. I was going to wake her up, but she looked so cute and peaceful when she was asleep. I couldn't.

"Ma'am, where to?"

"The Jedi Temple."

"Ma'am, the ship will not be able to make it that far. We are low on fuel."

"Where's the closest landing hangar?"

"The closet one is a few miles away."

"Can we make it?"

"Yes, ma'am." I went back to Sophie and lightly shook her.

"Sophie. Sophie, wake up." She moaned, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Are we at the temple?"

"No. Not yet. We don't have enough fuel to get there." She sat up and stretched her tiny arms.

"How are we going to get there?"

"I don't know yet. As far as I'm concerned, we're going to be walking from here."

"But it's night. It's not safe."

"I know. I've walked farther at night when I ran away from home to get to the temple. The key is to just ignore everyone and focus on where you're going. Even if they talk to you, don't talk back to them. You can't trust them. People on Coruscant aren't as inviting as they may seem." The ship landed. "Come on. We gotta go."

I took Sophie's hand and led her off the ship. I recognized where we were. "This is where I grew up."

"What?"

"I grew up around here with my mommy. I ran away from her almost a year ago. I know where to go."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Come on. We have to move quickly before the drunks come out and try to fly their speeders. I almost got hit by one when I was younger." We started walking towards the temple. We passed by many people trying to talk to us and help us get to where we're going. On our way, we came to my home. I stopped in front of it. Sophie looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"This was my home. I lived here with my mommy. I never knew my daddy. I don't know if I even have one."

"I'm sorry, Ashla."

"It's okay. Before, my mommy used to give everything up for me. One day, she snapped and that all stopped. She became a drug addict. She had all kinds of men over, but one always..." I shuddered at the memories of the one man who always touched me and hurt me in ways that tramatized me for months. "Nothing."

"Let's go."

"Wait. I want to see her. I want to know how she's doing." I went over and looked through the window. I saw her sitting at the table. She looked miserable. She looked about the same way she did when I left. Her lips were black, her eyes were red, and her montrals were gray and black. She was staring at a picture, but I couldn't see of who. She put the picture face down and left the room. I used the Force to see the picture. It was a picture of her, me as a baby, and another little girl. I didn't who it was, but she looked familiar.

"Ashla, let's go."

"Wait. I want to see her."

"Ashla."

"We'll just stay for a few minutes, then we'll go. I haven't seen her in months. You know how it feels not being able to see your own mommy. I just want a few minutes with her." She sighed.

"Alright." We went over to the door and opened it. She never looked the door. That why we always got robbed at night. She hasn't changed the place at all. She came back in the room and looked at me and Sophie. Her eyes went wide.

"Ashla? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." She came over to me and hugged me tight. I heard her start to cry.

"My baby. I thought you were dead." We broke apart and she looked at me. "Where have you been? Why would you leave like that?"

"I was tired of being hurt and you not believing me. I've been living at the temple and I'm heading back there." She looked to Sophie.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sophie. We're both going back to the temple."

"Is she a runaway too?"

"No. It's a long story of who she is. We have to go. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Ashla, you don't have to leave again. Please, come back. My life is empty without you."

"Mommy, I can't stay. I belong at the temple. I always have."

"Ashla, please. I can't lose both of my daugthers to the Jedi."

"Both? What do you mean both of your daugthers? I thought I was an only child."

"Ashla, you're not an only child. You have an older sister."

"Is that the girl in the picture?"

"Yes. That was taken the day you were born. That was the only time she saw you. The next day, she was taken from me by the Jedi. They knew she was Force sensitive. I knew you would be too. I kept you away from them for as long as I could. We came to downtown Coruscant because they didn't care about the likes of us. They wouldn't pay you any mind. I thought I could keep them from you, but I guess you went to them."

"Yeah. I was found by another Jedi and she brought me the rest of the way."

"I hoped I wouldn't lose you, but I guess I already have." Sophie tugged at my shirt.

"Ashla, can we go? Please?"

"Okay, Sophie." I turned back to my mommy. "Before I go, can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"What was my sister's name?"

"Her name is Ahsoka."


	9. Real Sister Love

**Ashla's POV**

"What was my sister's name?"

"Her name is Ahsoka." My eyes went wide and so did Sophie's.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka's my sister?"

"Yes. You've met her?"

"She was the one that found me on the streets and brought me to the temple. We've always acted like sisters, but I never thought we actually were. If Ahsoka's my sister, then that means Sophie actually is my niece." I saw the surprise in my mommy's eyes.

"Ashla, what are you talking about?"

"Sophie here is Ahsoka's daugther." Her eyes went wide. She turned to Sophie.

"Sophie? How old are you?"

"Three. Does that mean you're my grandma?"

"It looks that way, but she had you so young. I guess she's like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I had Ahsoka when I was thirteen. I had you about seven years later. Ahsoka was there the day you were born, the next day she was taken to the temple. I figured because she was too old that they wouldn't bother. When that wasn't the case, I took you, we moved down here and I changed our last names."

"So, my real last name is Tano?"

"Yes. I figured if we had different last names, they wouldn't know it was you. You were the only one I had left in my life. I tried to keep you happy and healthy, but my own problems got in the way of that because I missed your sister so much. I remember when she first held you, she wouldn't let you go. She played with you for hours and I knew you two would be close forever. I was happy with you, but I would've been happier having both of my daugthers together."

"Is that why you went to drugs? Because you weren't completely happy?"

"I love you, Ashla and I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I was in denial of everything. Even when you told me that man was hurting you all those times. I am so sorry, Ashla. I will never be able to forgive myself for letting those things happen to you." I couldn't help myself from crying. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"It's okay, Mommy. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't know you would be worse." She broke the hug.

"No, Ashla. Don't be sorry for fulfilling your destiny. You were meant to go to the temple and become a Jedi. I kept you from that. That was my fault. I promise that I will never stop you from doing what you want. Go back to the temple and finish your training. And say 'hi' to Ahsoka for me." I got an idea.

"How about you tell her yourself."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I laid on the roof for I don't know how long. I could sense that my master was looking for me, but I didn't really care. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to talk to anybody. I stared up at the sky. Every night the same stars came out and Ashla would always make different pictures in them. The one she loved the most was the picture of a Togruta riding an akul. I don't know how she got that, but I always agreed with her. I miss her imagination. I heard the door open, but I didn't see who it was. I knew it was my master.

"Ahsoka. You need to come down to the hangar."

"Master, I..."

"Ahsoka, please. This is important." I sighed and forced myself to get up. I followed my master to the hangar.

"Master, what is so important that you dragged me down here?" He smiled at me.

"You'll see." We went into the hangar and I saw a Togruta woman stand ing at a speeder. I didn't know who she was, but she looked strangely familiar.

"I don't know her. I'm going back to the roof." I turned to leave, but he pulled me back.

"Not yet, Snips. She brought sme guests with her." Two little figures jumped out the speeder and I was shocked.

"Ashla? Sophie?"

"Soka!"

"Mommy!" They ran to me and I hugged them tightly.

"You're back. You're both back." We broke apart. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." I looked up at the woman.

"Who is she?"

"She's... our mommy." I was confused at this.

"Our?" The woman stepped forward.

"Yes, Ahsoka." I stood up.

"How do you know me?"

"Soka, she's our mommy."

"It's true. The Jedi took you when Ashla was born. You were seven at the time. You may not remember much from your childhood, but I am your mother. You must feel it."

"You do look familiar, but you can't be my mother. I never had one."

"Not that you remember, but..." I interupted her when I remembered something.

"Wait a minute. Why did you let Ashla get abused when she was living with you? She told me about everything and as far as I'm concerned you're not a very good mother." Ashla tugged at my hand.

"No, Soka. I know why. She was upset about losing you and was in denial of everything. She was trying to do her best to keep me happy, but her own unhappiness got in the way."

"It was so over whemling that I made Ashla's life miserable. I turned to drugs and things went downhill from there. It was never like that when you were little because you were my only daugther. When I found out about Ashla, I knew that I would be happier. I was only happy for one day and that was when she was born. The next day, you were taken by the Jedi. I tried to come see you, but they wouldn't allow me."

"They never told me about that."

"I never understood why I couldn't see you. I'm just glad that I get to see you now. You've grown up so much over the years. You're more beautiful than I thought you would be." I slowly walked over to her.

"All this time...I thought that..."

"I was never around? I wanted to be, but the Jedi refused to let me see you. I'm just happy to know that you're still alive and that you're happy here. I've missed you so much." I hugged her.

"I've missed you too." We broke apart.

"Well, I guess I better get going then."

"No. Why don't you stay for a while. I haven't seen you in years. I want us to catch up. I want all of us to spend some time together."

"Are you sure we're allowed?"

"I don't care. You're my mother and I want to spend some time with you, my sister, and my daugther."

"Speaking of your daugther, you and I will need to have a little talk about that. You should not have a three year old daugther at sixteen." I picked Sophie up in my arms.

"Well, I didn't expect you to let me off about that."

"I guess I can't blame you, though. I had you when I was thirteen. I guess like mother, like daugther. Let's just hope these two don't follow in our footsteps." Ashla shook her head.

"I'm not having a baby for a long time."

"Me either."

"Good because it hurts like hell. You're Jedi. Try not to have children at all."

"Mom. Language. Even Rex doesn't talk like that around Sophie."

"Who's Rex?"

"My Daddy."

"He's a clone."

"You had a child with a clone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, how about we all just spend some time together as a family."

**Ashla's POV**

In the end, I guess you could say things went great. Mommy and Soka reconnected, Sophie was reunited with her Mommy, and I was reunited with my Mommy and my sister. Ahsoka mentioned how broke down she was after Sophie and I fell down that hole on Nexus. Soka has done a lot for me. She brought me to the temple, kept me out of trouble, gave me a better life. That is what I call sister love.

**This is the end of Sister Love. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. If you didn't like this last chapter or this story in general, please keep your flames to yourself. Please leave a nice review and vote on my poll for Best Clone.**


End file.
